


I never realized

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Writing Prompts [Alec/Kayden] [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Original: The envelopes came twice a week and they always ended up in the trash unopened. This went on for two months before someone started delivering them in person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of the trash, they're saved by the current owner of the house as a reminder.

 

" _Again?_   This is the seventh week." Shaking her head, Aria walked back to her home as she slid the envelope under her arm and scanned through the rest of the mail; Bill, bill, scam ad, and another bill. Closing the door behind her, she sighed as she re-took the envelope in between her fingers and observed its details. It was clearly addressed to Alec, but that couldn't have been right; He had passed on long ago, so why were these letters still being sent? They didn't look to be written long before arriving, which only raised another question. A part of her wanted to open it and read the contents but she couldn't bring herself to. Whatever was written in this envelope must've been personal between the sender and her father and she didn't want to do anything to interfere.   
  
Placing it in a card holder next to the door on the counter, she put it in front; The letters ranging from newest to oldest. She would've thrown them away, she knew she should've, but something about them prevented from doing so. Maybe because it was another thing to remind her of him, or maybe it was because she felt that would've disrespected both the sender and her father. Walking into the kitchen, Aria made herself a small glass of tea and sat down at the dining room table; For no specific reason, but she gathered up the bills and sat back down as she read through them.  _Electric. Utilities. Mortgage._ The same old monthly bills which weren't anything new to her.   
  
Inside of her, something bothered her about those letters. Why would someone be sending him letters? He never seemed to get them before recently, then again, maybe Aria just never noticed as she grew up. Two months just about, she questioned if the person thought about why there hadn't been a response letter.  _Maybe I should write them back._ Pondering it for a few minutes, she decided not to. There were too many factors that could've played into this, and she was never one to try to match up those factors. 

One morning, she had this strange feeling that she couldn't shake. She woke up, made her morning glass of tea and went to collect the mail. Opening the door, she was caught by surprise as there was someone there. Glancing, she observed the envelope in his hand.  _Is this the person who has been writing these to dad?_ She didn't mean to, but she caught herself staring for a few moments. "S-Sorry. Didn't mean to stare like that, I'm just not used to having people come to my house is all." Even though her gut told her to be afraid of this person, or even to ignore him completely, she couldn't help but feel like something about him was familiar. She felt like she had seen him somewhere, almost like she knew him herself.   
  
"What can I help you with?" She followed, adding in a smile. She kept her blonde hair pulled over her left shoulder, and her eyes were undoubtedly the same color of Alec's; It was definitely hard to question the relation. Pausing for a moment before the other could answer, she couldn't help herself. "You seem familiar to me.. Have we met before- Wait, I'm sorry." Rushing off for a moment, she came back with a picture in her hand only to hand it to him though she wasn't sure why. "I'm sorry if I end up being mistaken, but, you knew father, didn't you?" 

She knew she probably shouldn't have been so open with this person she had just met, and she wasn't sure if it was from the pictures around the house that she had kept up or if she had met this person before and it slipped her mind but something about this person made her feel like he wasn't so much of a threat. She refused to take down the pictures her father had framed and put everywhere; It wasn't only a reminder of him and the rest of the family to her, but it gave a feeling of comfort; That they were all still there whether physically or not.

As the conversation went on for a few minutes, which probably was wanting to be cut short by the other and that the two had at least been somewhat introduced; Aria realized how rude she must've seemed. "Apologies. You're welcome to come in and sit down, if you'd like." 


End file.
